


Just a Moment in Time

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of quiet, happier times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



Qui-Gon looked up as the door opened to reveal his padawan, Obi-Wan, coming back from a much-needed night of revelry with his friends. Bant, Darsha, Reeft, and Garen had all but abducted the young man earlier in the evening. A glance at the chrono told Qui-Gon it was actually very late, or even possibly very early in the morning now, which meant there had been a good night indeed.

"You should be in bed," Obi-Wan brazenly accused, before hiccuping.

"I suggest you follow that fine advice, my inebriated padawan, and I'll put the water and pain reliever in there before I retire," Qui-Gon said with some amusement. It was not the first time Obi-Wan had gotten himself quite happily buzzed, though possibly the first while at Temple, and not on a diplomatic function. 

"Why're you awake?" Obi-Wan asked instead, sitting — falling, if Qui-Gon were honest — onto the couch to deal with his boots. He'd left his robe off his ensemble this night, choosing a longer tunic to hide his lightsaber. All of the young ones had been dressed a little out of typical Jedi fashion, even Bant who tended to follow it more strictly.

"Meditating on lessons, my padawan." Qui-Gon had come across another old source for his continued quest concerning consciousness after death, and had found it completely engrossing. "Do you need assistance?" he asked after a moment, noting that the buckles on the boots were defeating Obi-Wan's dexterity.

"Not too proud to say yes to that, my master," Obi-Wan said with an impish smile, one that made him seem far too young to be getting back in from a night of drinking. Qui-Gon smoothly rose from his pillows near the room's large windows and strode over. He knelt down in front of the young man and began the process of loosening the buckles at the top of the tall boots. He looked up at Obi-Wan with a faint smile. 

"A good night, I take it?" he inquired, seeing how bonelessly relaxed Obi-Wan was.

"A wonderful night. Darsha was first one too buzzed to care, and she knows some raunchy jokes. Reeft actually does turn colors when he's embarrassed. At least she quickly made up for it to him."

"That is good. Humor should never be at another being's expense, even just in tones of their comfort levels." Qui-Gon pulled one boot free, then started on the other. "The Council wishes us to remain here at least a ten-day. Something to do with tests you have not turned in, and a qualification I have neglected to attend to."

"We've been kriffing busy, Master!" Obi-Wan immediately protested, before giggling at his use of that language. "Sorry; Garen must have rubbed off."

Qui-Gon gave a small laugh. "You are an adult, and able to decide on your own language, outside of missions, my padawan."

"Still, I should also show respect to my revered elders."

"Are you calling me old, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon teased him.

"No, Master!" Obi-Wan's eyes went wide. "I meant the Council! You'll never be old like that!"

"As I am older than several of them, I think that makes me old by default, no?" Qui-Gon pressed, enjoying the way Obi-Wan scrambled to find a better answer for him, despite alcohol-sodden brain cells.

Obi-Wan leaned forward as Qui-Gon pulled the second boot free, so that his face was closer to the elder man's. "You keep thinking in new ways, when some of them stopped thinking in the last decade or so," he finally said, after a moment of wavering there. "That's why you are younger."

Qui-Gon laughed quietly and nodded. "I'll accept that. Now," and he stood, reaching down, "let's get you into bed, my padawan, before the alcohol decides the couch is comfortable enough." He held his hand out, and the glass of water he had been drinking came to him. "Drink this first," he said once he also had Obi-Wan standing.

"You coddle me."

"Only in Temple, my dear friend. I demand so much of you in the field, that it is only fair." Qui-Gon waited until Obi-Wan drained the glass, then set it on the end table, before steadying Obi-Wan to his own half of the apartment they shared within the Temple. 

"I do appreciate it. Both sides, Master. I like that you let me do everything I can, push me to do more than I think I can sometimes," Obi-Wan told him. "It's making me a better man, a stronger Jedi."

"Obi-Wan, you will be one of the legends, I have no doubt." Qui-Gon had seen such ahead for his friend, on those rare occasions that his meditation wandered to the far-flung future instead of anchoring in the now.

"I am only the best I can be, shaped by the best of masters!" Obi-Wan declared. That drew a laugh out of the elder man before he helped Obi-Wan get the over tunic and belt off. 

"Bed, my friend, and sleep as late as you wish."

"Yes, Master." 

Qui-Gon left him, going to tidy up the apartment lightly, and make a pitcher of water. That, a cup, and a bottle of mild pain relievers were delivered, as promised, and Obi-Wan was already unconscious. He had not, it seemed, made it under the covers, though he had finished getting out of his clothes. Carefully, Qui-Gon lifted him with the Force, and then drew the bedding down, before settling his padawan carefully under the covers.

`~`~`~`~`

Obi-Wan woke to the smell of food coming in his open door; neither of them were much on closed doors unless true privacy was needed. It was later than his usual hour to rise, but he dimly remembered being told to sleep in. With care for his head, he took the pain relievers and drank a full cup of water before getting out of bed. Another cup went with him on his trek to the 'fresher and was drained before he stepped into a quick sonic shower. The waves felt good to him, even on his scalp that tingled from overindulgence, but he kept it short.

When he emerged from his room next, he was dressed properly, and even had a robe ready to put on before he went out into the Temple later.

"Good day, my young friend." Qui-Gon smiled and indicated the other chair, with a plate waiting for him. "I thought I'd 'coddle' you some more with your favorites."

Obi-Wan turned slightly pink. "Master, if I said or did anything untoward—"

"No, Obi-Wan, we merely discussed age and my habits with you," Qui-Gon assured him. "Now sit and eat. You have an appointment with Master Billaba this afternoon for testing."

"I hope I know the subject then," Obi-Wan answered with a trace of humor.

"I'm certain it is a practical exam, if Depa is seeing to it," his master assured him. "My own qualifications exam is under Master Tiin."

"Please don't yell at him," Obi-Wan teased.

"I will keep my voice as modulated as his remains," Qui-Gon assured him. He applied himself to his meal, as his student did. Only when Obi-Wan moved to clean up did Qui-Gon break the silence. "My padawan, if you clear your testing quickly enough, I thought we might take some of this enforced time on Coruscant to ourselves. Would that interest you, to go to the cabin, and rest there a day or two?"

Obi-Wan looked to his master with surprise, but he nodded, before the offer could vanish. "If I may ask why you wish to?"

Qui-Gon regarded him a long moment, then nodded. "I believe we should discuss the path you wish to take. At twenty-one, surely you know what kind of Jedi you mean to be, and I should help you prepare for it. Also… you have not mentioned a wish to take the trials, and I am curious as to why."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I'm not ready. Simple as that. But exploring my options with you, Master, is something I think I do want to do."

"Then we will go together, and see what to plan for, my padawan," Qui-Gon said, even as he felt both pleasure for Obi-Wan's choice not to take the trials, and consternation. His student was beyond ready. No one could ask for a steadier man at his back. But, it was good to walk a bit more with the man at his side.

The rest would do them good, and Obi-Wan could only be stronger for more time to study.


End file.
